The Naked WolfBoys of La Push
by sillybella
Summary: I couldn’t help wondering about the werewolves’ clothes – or lack of them since they are always bursting out of them. I’ve been promised that the answer will be in Eclipse, so I figured I better hurry and write this before my hopes for naked wolfboys are
1. The naked Wolf Boys of La Push I

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

I know I have a bit of a twisted mind. I couldn't help wondering about the werewolves' clothes – or lack of them -- since they are always bursting out of them. I've been promised that the answer will be in Eclipse, so I figured I better hurry and write this before my hopes for naked wolf-boys are dashed.

Thanks to Bronzehairedgirl, who was as eager to beta this story as I was to write it.

_**Naked Wolf-Boys of La Push**_

_**Part I**_

by silly bella

There had been no sign of the red-headed leech today, which made sense. We'd run her pretty far last night. It had taken us a while to get back home, too. Morning light, such as it was, peeped through the cloud cover. We should be tired, but the run was more invigorating than exhausting. I wanted to get back to Bella, but right now, I'd be pacing the floor to work off excess energy, which probably wouldn't help her any. She was nervous enough as it was.

Sam sensed we were all restless. _Why don't we run by the beach?_

Without even answering, we turned as one and loped in that direction. The wind ruffled through my fur and blew in my face carrying the salty taste of the ocean. As we came closer, Sam sniffed the air. _Just checking. We'd have to turn back if there were kids from Forks on the beach. Or tourists._

I snorted, wondering what kind of tales people might take back from vacation if they ran into a pack of werewolves on First Beach.

_It's the folks from around here that I'm more worried about._ Sam lunged ahead, running as we neared the water, plunging into the powerful surf and riding it back in. I did the same, battling the sheer force of the waves with my own superhuman strength. The ocean. There was a real challenge. Unpredictable and _alive_ in some strange way. Not like some pathetic leech.

Paul sneered. _Only you would compare the ocean to a bloodsucker._

He still didn't care much for Bella, even after all the information she'd given us. He would protect her from the cold ones because she was human, but he couldn't understand how I could care so much about someone who loved one of _them_.

_And I never will._

All the same, he was my pack brother. We shared a bond that few would ever understand. Stronger, in some ways, than real siblings, but like them, we didn't have to _like_ each other _all_ the time.

Paul growled, a mix of play and irritation, as he leaped toward me. I sensed him coming and rolled him over on the wet sand just before a wave rolled in to submerge him. He rose as the water slid away from the shore, shaking his body to spatter us all with saltwater. It was like a chain reaction as Embry and Jared joined him.

I ran against the waves and rode them in, just as Sam had, one minute fighting the force, the next, letting it carry me along. When I reached the sand, Paul, Embry and Jared jumped me, pushing me back into the water. I shook my body violently, throwing them all away from me into the spray. Next to Sam, I was the biggest. They should have known better.

_Don't get too full of yourself. _I could almost hear Sam laughing in his head. _None of you. Never underestimate a foe. Even in play._

Play. The word made me think of recess. Swings and see-saws on the lot beside the elementary school. Monkey bars where I'd hung upside down for what seemed like eternity. Where I'd played tag, running as fast as I could, never once dreaming of how fast I would run one day.

_You just wanted to impress the girls even then, Jacob. You and Quil._ It was Embry. _Just like now. It must run in the family._

It was hard to scowl as a wolf, but I tried.

_You think this would impress her?_ Sam was on top of me even as his thoughts rang in my head. His weight knocked me breathless. I sputtered, shaking water out of my fur as Paul had earlier.

Paul was satisfied, even if it wasn't him who laid me flat on the sand. _Way to go, Sam._

Jared bumped his front shoulder against Paul in a motion that had become our version of pounding fists or high fives. _Somebody had to do it._

_Wish it had been me. _Paul knocked him back as the water splashed on them.

I was _never _going to live that down. At least, not if Paul had anything to do with it.

Sam looked at the sky. _We should be getting back for breakfast. Emily will be worried if we're too late._

One last ride along the rising waves and we all returned to the beach. The wind was whipping up, blowing at an angle directly toward La Push. It would probably storm before noon. That would be good for tracking the leech. It would wash away the old trails, leaving only fresh ones to show when she returned.

_Come on, Jacob. Hurry up. I'm hungry. _Jared was _always_ hungry.

_We should phase back to human. It will be easier to dry off. _Sam was ever practical.

We gathered on the beach, the sound of the ocean driving out every other noise except for the thoughts of the pack as we began to change.


	2. The Naked WolfBoys of La Push II

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

I know I have a bit of a twisted mind. I couldn't help wondering about the werewolves' clothes – or lack of them -- since they are always bursting out of them. I've been promised that the answer will be in Eclipse, so I figured I better hurry and write this before my hopes for naked wolf-boys are dashed.

Thanks to Bronzehairedgirl, who was as eager to beta this story as I was to write it.

_**Naked Wolf-Boys of La Push**_

_**Part II**_

by silly bella

Emily said they hadn't come back last night. I could tell she wanted to be alone with her worry. I doubted that my being there would help, anyway. After all, I was the reason this particular vampire was killing people in the area. If not for me, Jacob and the rest of the pack would be safe at home.

I decided a walk on the beach might calm my nerves. The sound of the water pounding against the sand and rocks lulled my frantic heartbeat into the same slow rhythm. The wind whipped my hair away from my face and cut through the weave of my jacket. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, hoping for some warmth.

The beach itself looked pristine as the water rolled in to cover more and more of the shore. Even the footprints I left behind me had almost completely disappeared. I passed some driftwood and brushed my hand against the surface, smooth and hard from the beating of the water and wind. I moved on.

Soon, I hoped, Jacob would run down to the beach to find me while the other boys began breakfast. Soon. I tried to keep my thoughts away from other possibilities. Stopping for a moment, I drew designs in the sand with the toe of my shoe. The designs turned into letters. JACOB. I hoped desperately that he and the others were safe.

I passed a large pile of driftwood and stopped, shocked. My mouth opened, but no sound came out. I felt the heat of my blush burning furiously and closed my eyes. Still, I couldn't un-see what I'd seen. All of them! _Naked_!

Paul taunted Jacob, "Look at that. She took one look at you without clothes and had to close her eyes."

"Get your shorts on, guys," Sam said. It sounded like an order.

Jacob stepped beside me, his body warm as he wrapped me in his arms. "It's OK, Bella. Really."

My head still lowered, I opened my eyes. WRONG! I'd never been so bothered by the height difference between us. My eyes wide, I tilted my head up to look at Jacob's face. "I didn't realize…" I stammered.

"Don't worry about it," he assured me. "We're pretty comfortable in our skins by now. You're probably more embarrassed than any of us. Really."

"All of you." I stopped, realizing the double entendre in my words. "I'll never be able to look any of you in the face again."

"Why not?" Jared asked, grinning. "Are the other parts too interesting?"

Just when I thought I couldn't possibly turn any redder.

The wind carried Sam's low voice in my direction. "Come on, Embry. She's not looking. You can change back to human form and get dressed." Embry was the only one of them who seemed embarrassed at all. Apparently, when he'd realized what was happening, he'd gone back to wolf form.

Sam joined us and frowned. "Jacob! Clothes!"

Jacob quirked an eyebrow, then turned and walked silently to where his cut-off sweatpants hung on a branch of driftwood. I tried to close my eyes. I really did. Instead, I just felt the burning in my cheeks hotter and hotter as I watched Jacob bend and step into his shorts. I couldn't move my eyes away.

Behind me, Sam chuckled and murmured under his breath, "Show-off."

"Stare much?" Embry, more confident now that he was dressed, teased.

"What I want to know is how she managed to sneak up on us," Paul complained. He waited expectantly for Sam's answer.

With a glance into the wind, Sam shook his head. "Downwind." He shrugged. "We'll have to be more careful about that." He seemed more concerned about that than me spotting them all… _naked_.

Jacob returned to my side and wrapped his arm around me as we all began to walk back to Emily and Sam's house where breakfast waited.

"Are you going to be OK, Bella?" Jacob asked. "It doesn't matter. None of us really care. We're kind of getting used to being naked a lot."

"Some of us care," Embry grumbled on my other side. "At least she didn't watch me get dressed. She couldn't take her eyes off you."

Jacob looked down at me and smiled. "Really?" he asked, his grin spreading across his face. I turned several more shades of red. "So, did you like what you saw?"


End file.
